Soy un Soldado
by Cassio
Summary: Durante los últimos diez años, Ranma y Akane sólo se han visto en las contadas ocasiones en que él ha vuelto a Nerima. Esta vez no sería diferente salvo por el hecho de que por fin se confiesan lo que sienten. Para el pesar de ambos, lo bueno dura poco, ya que Ranma, como militar que es, ha de volver a marcharse a una nueva misión. [UA] [Final abierto] [Re-edición] [Ranma/Akane]


Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia de "Ranma 1/2" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. El resto, que no es mucho, es invención mía.

 **Capítulo 1**

—Ni se te ocurra hacerme daño —avisó Akane oculta en la oscuridad de la entrada del dormitorio al ver que Ranma se acercaba a ella. Se asustó al imaginar que pudiera confundirla con algún ladrón que se hubiera colado en la casa, o con Happosai. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento. Ranma no era alguien a quien se le sorprendiera fácilmente, no después de tantos años sirviendo como militar al país. Ni siquiera el maestro le pillaba ya desprevenido.

—No pensaba hacerlo —respondió el joven relajado pasando por su lado en dirección al armario de la pared opuesta a la ventana, la cual dejaba entrar una franja de luz de luna—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Corrió una de las puertas del armario para coger unas camisetas que se llevó consigo de vuelta al escritorio.

—Al final no nos hemos quedado en casa de Natsu —contestó sin moverse del sitio refiriéndose a un amigo suyo que conocía desde que fuera a la universidad—. Le ha surgido un tema personal familiar. —Akane no quiso entrar en detalles, no cuando tenía mil ideas bullendo en su cabeza y todas tenían que ver con el hombre que estaba delante de ella. Le vio meter las prendas de ropa en una maleta que tenía encima de su escritorio.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta —indicó él.

Ranma tenía razón. Lo mejor sería que fuera directamente al grano.

—He venido porque creo que tienes algo que decirme —dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él, queriendo darse coraje para afrontar aquella conversación.

La luz plateada del satélite se reflejó en la parte inferior del camisón corto de seda negro que usaba Akane para dormir.

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó sin entenderla, más concentrado en organizar su equipaje que en la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Esta tarde te he escuchado hablando con Ryoga fuera, sobre el tejado. Has dicho algo que me concierne y que me parece bastante importante si de verdad es cierto.

Sólo llegaba a ver la parte trasera de su bien formado y atlético cuerpo, sus brazos moviéndose para coger cosas de la mesa y meterlas en la maleta.

—Entiendo —respondió Ranma sin más.

—¿Cómo que 'entiendo'? No sé a qué estás jugando —dijo inquieta. Le molestó que se mostrara tan indiferente. ¿Acaso se había imaginado las palabras que había oído desde la ventana de su dormitorio?— Te he escuchado decir que me querías, que siempre me has querido —continuó indignada.

Cuando Ranma se quedó callado varios segundos, Akane no aguantó más y fue hasta la pared para encender la luz de la estancia. Quería verle la cara, discernir si le iba a tomar el pelo, rechazarla o hablar honestamente acerca de sus sentimientos.

—¿Es cierto? —Habían pasado demasiados años como para andarse con rodeos. A esas alturas ya no tenía mucho que perder. Enamorada de él desde que era una adolescente, lo peor que podía pasarle era que no le correspondiera, que era lo que había pensado todos aquellos años. Había habido momentos, en las pocas ocasiones en que él había vuelto a Nerima, en que le había pillado mirándola con mucha intensidad, casi devorándola con la mirada. Pero Akane nunca se había hecho ilusiones, pues Ranma siempre se había vuelto a marchar sin tomar ninguna acción y sin dar la más mínima muestra de que pudiera albergar sentimientos por ella. Sus palabras de aquella tarde, sin embargo, habían cambiado la estática partida sobre el tablero y ella acababa de mover ficha.

Sus ánimos se desinflaron al ver que pretendía seguir ignorándola, dándole todavía la espalda y manteniéndose en silencio.

—De verdad que no te comprendo —musitó Akane decepcionada antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación.

Ranma se giró en aquel momento y dio un par de pasos para llegar a ella. La amarró por la cintura con uno de sus brazos desde atrás, tirando de ella para pegarla a él. El camisón de seda negro se arrugó en su mano, maleable, dejando más al descubierto los muslos de su presa. Akane se sintió como un resorte que vuelve a su punto de origen de un latigazo. Sintió el cuerpo duro de Ranma tras el suyo, lo que provocó que su pulso se acelerara de golpe.

—No te vayas —le susurró Ranma al oído, y acto seguido, Akane dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

Se quedaron en silencio en aquella posición, de pie en medio del dormitorio, con Akane retenida en el afianzado agarre de Ranma.

—¿De verdad me quieres? —preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta, intentando disimular con su suave voz las dudas, la angustia y el anhelo que sentía a partes iguales. Sabía que la respuesta a aquella simple pregunta podría cambiar su vida a mejor, marcar un antes y un después en su existencia, llenarla de color, y que también podría tratarse de la bala que enterrara de una vez por todas las esperanzas que hubiera podido albergar a lo largo de los años de compartir su amor con él.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo, Akane? —respondió Ranma—. Claro que te quiero.

Akane se sorprendió de que a él le resultara tan fácil admitirlo. Si era así, ¿por qué había tardado tanto?

—¿Acaso debía adivinarlo? Nunca has dado señales de que sintieras nada por mí —le acusó ella con un deje irritado, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse por la obviedad. ¿De verdad habían perdido tanto tiempo al quedarse callados?

—Tú tampoco.

Akane quiso rebatirle, decirle que aquello no era verdad, que ella con sus miradas, con sus ojos, le había mostrado toda la verdad como un libro abierto. Pero no era argumento suficiente y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando. La reacción de Ranma en aquel momento, aceptando con seguridad que ella le correspondía era prueba suficiente de que él estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía por él. La pregunta entonces era qué era lo que le había impedido dar el paso antes.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y alzó la cara para observarle. Sus irises de un azul océano profundo estaban en calma. Ranma la apretó más contra su cuerpo por la cintura, sus comisuras alzándose en una pequeña sonrisa, desafiándola a llevarle la contraria.

—¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca? —preguntó Akane subiendo sus pequeñas manos por los brazos masculinos para después desviarlas sobre los pectorales cubiertos por la camiseta de tirantes blanca que él llevaba puesta.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere —contestó el hombre acariciando el pelo lacio y azabache de la mujer, embelesado con algo que había soñado con hacer durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que no ha salido como tú querías? —Levantó sus ojos color desierto a los de él de nuevo, esperando una respuesta, mientras las dulces caricias sobre su cabello la hacían casi temblar de placer. Por un segundo se preguntó si no estaría imaginando todo aquello, si el abrazo de Ranma, sus palabras, no eran simplemente parte de un sueño.

—Bastante cosas —susurró deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos y enfocándola con la mirada—. ¿No te has fijado en el ritmo de vida que llevo? Apenas paso ya por aquí. Cuento con los dedos de una mano las veces que vengo a Japón durante el año y no siempre es a Tokio —explicó.

Así que había sido eso, la distancia. El pensamiento hirió a Akane, pues no le pareció razón suficiente para haber dejado correr el tiempo en lugar de darle una oportunidad a su relación.

—Tengo ganas de estrangularte —confesó contenida subiendo sus manos hacia el varonil cuello para rodearlo con ellas. Le gustó poder sentir su pulso bajo su piel, fuerte, poderoso, vivo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con una sonrisa, flirteando. Dios, aquella sonrisa la desarmaba, especialmente porque casi nunca la veía en su atractivo rostro. Ranma se había vuelto mucho más serio con el paso de los años y no dudaba de que en gran parte había sido por culpa de su trabajo.

—Porque no me habría importado —respondió algo afligida, a medias celebrando el recién descubierto amor que se profesaban y maldiciendo el tiempo perdido—. No me habría importado esperarte.

—No me lo digas con ese tono... —Ranma le colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja con delicadeza—. ¿Estás molesta?

Akane se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Molesta no, pero siento que hemos sido unos tontos al no decirnos antes lo que sentíamos —dijo bajando sus manos de nuevo a su pecho—. Yo llevo enamorada de ti mucho tiempo, Ranma —admitió mirándole a los ojos sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Al final apartó la mirada, abrumada por lo que acababa de confesar en alto.

Por un instante, Ranma se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo, pero después volvió al momento presente y a lo que conllevaba.

—¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Crees que no he estado enamorado de ti todos estos años? —Sus ojos llamearon con un brillo intenso que dejó ver por un segundo el ardor y el deseo que llevaba acumulados dentro.

—¿Pero entonces-? —intentó preguntar Akane confundida. Ranma la interrumpió.

—Es fácil decir que no te habría importado esperarme, que todo habría funcionado si te hubiera dicho lo que siento hace años, pero la realidad es muy distinta —dijo rozando su nuca con las yemas de los dedos, incapaz de no acariciarla ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos. Vio a Akane abrir la boca con la intención de contestarle, pero Ranma se le adelantó—: No quiero que estés con un hombre que se pasa casi todo el año fuera, y que cuando le ves, no sabes realmente si será la última. —A Akane no le pasó desapercibido su insinuación de que en cualquier momento podría perder su vida y apretó los labios—. Llevar una relación así es muy difícil.

Entonces los apretó aún más hasta que no se pudo aguantar.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Los ojos de Akane se endurecieron, cazada de pronto por el demonio de los celos. ¿Conocía verdaderamente a Ranma? Él mismo lo acababa de decir, apenas se habían visto en la última década porque él ya casi no venía a Japón.

Ranma detuvo el roce de sus dedos y rompió el abrazo, dejando caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿En serio me vas a salir con esas después de haberte dicho que siento lo mismo que tú? —respondió hosco creando espacio entre ellos, sintiéndose por una vez, mucho más maduro que ella desde que la conociera.

Akane se dio cuenta de que había tomado un paso en falso, la dinámica de su relación con Ranma en el pasado, cuando eran adolescentes, jugándole una mala pasada ahora. Había sido casi como un acto reflejo, la costumbre, volver al tira-y-afloja de aquel entonces. Le daba igual lo que Ranma hubiera hecho son su vida sentimental en aquellos diez años. Bueno, no exactamente igual, pero cada uno de ellos había seguido con su vida y era de esperar que hubiesen tenido otras relaciones. En realidad, no era su pasado amoroso lo que le había molestado.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, le respondió:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga cuando tomas decisiones por mí?

Ranma sacudió su cabeza totalmente descolocado con el cambio de rumbo en la conversación.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

— _No quiero que estés con un hombre que se pasa casi todo el año fuera_ —le explicó repitiendo sus palabras—. ¿Desde cuándo es decisión tuya decidir con quién estoy? —"Incluso tratándose de ti, _baka_ ", pensó Akane.

Y entonces Ranma cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo he hecho pensando en ti, en lo que es mejor para los dos —respondió defendiéndose. Tenía compañeros que habían muerto dejando a esposas e hijos huérfanos de marido y padre. Él no había querido eso para Akane y seguía sin deseárselo.

—Ranma, ya soy mayorcita. Tengo veintiocho años, por el amor de Kami-sama. —Sus manos se convirtieron en puños—. ¿Qué derecho tenías? No necesito que nadie decida por mí. ¿O es que crees que no soy capaz de mantener una relación a distancia?

—Yo no he dicho eso —se apresuró a clarificar. Aquello se les estaba escapando de las manos.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus auras enfrentadas en una mezcla de pasión y de frustración por no poder comprenderse mejor.

—Si no quieres que esté contigo, ¿por qué no has actuado como las últimas veces? —dijo refiriéndose a las anteriores ocasiones en que él había vuelto a Nerima para visitar a su familia—. Podrías haber mentido, dejarme entender que lo que le has dicho Ryoga esta tarde me lo he imaginado, y yo me habría dado la vuelta, habría vuelto a mi apartamento y aquí no habría pasado nada.

Ranma exhaló.

—Porque no soy de piedra, Akane. Me has preguntado si te quiero, y no he querido mentirte, no a la cara. —Aquello pareció dejar a la mujer sin palabras y Ranma aprovechó el pequeño respiro para intentar suavizar las cosas—. ¿De verdad estamos discutiendo por esto? —"¿Por querernos?", pensó.

—Entonces no seríamos nosotros, ¿no crees? —dijo Akane relajándose, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible que él le devolvió. Ranma tenía razón, estaban malgastando el tiempo, entreteniéndose en lo que no era realmente importante. La mujer se volvió a acercar a él y le tendió la mano. Ranma se la cogió con la suya y habló:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora… —comenzó ella pegándose de nuevo él— dejas de decidir por mí y te atienes a las consecuencias. —Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura—. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?

Ranma asintió y después se expresó en alto: —Yo lo único que no quiero es que sufras.

—Ya he estado sufriendo todos estos años, manteniendo lo que siento en silencio —dijo mirándole a los ojos, queriendo hacerle entender.

Ranma bajó la cabeza y la besó de forma fugaz, las emociones removiéndose en su interior. Akane sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se puso de puntillas para devolverle el beso, lo que hizo que él se estremeciera. No quería que aquello terminara, así que Akane separó su boca sólo un poco para empezar a darle pequeños picos, sus respiraciones agitándose cada vez más, hasta que entreabrió los labios y Ranma se apoderó de ellos.

Sin esperárselo, Akane sintió a Ranma distanciarse, rompiendo el beso. Se la quedó mirando a los ojos con intensidad, estudiándola, esperando. Le acarició el pelo con una mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre las hebras finas y suaves, aspirando su aroma cítrico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Era todo lo que Ranma necesitaba y quería, _su sonrisa_. Nada podría haber hecho aquel momento más mágico.

—Nada —respondió deslizando las yemas lentamente por su mandíbula para después bajar a su cuello de cisne. "He soñado con besarte desde que era un crío, Akane".

—Entonces ven —dijo ella posando una mano sobre su nuca para bajarle la cabeza y besarle de nuevo.

* * *

 _Notas (17.09.2017): Otro fanfic que escribí hace bastantes años. He intentado editarlo lo mejor posible y he cambiado algunas cosas respecto a la versión original. El final es abierto. Si os acaba gustando, me encantaría saberlo :). ¡Viva Ranma ½!_


End file.
